Woodbury Army (TV Series)
Overview Little is known about The Woodbury Army prior to the apocalypse. The Governor has stated that a few were veterans of the military. The Woodbury Army in the TV Series was formed after the attack on Woodbury to rescue Glenn and Maggie by Rick's group. Woodbury seeing them as a threat to their community, unknowing of The Governors actions, enlisted in The Governor's army to get back at Rick's group. Pre-Apocalypse The town of Woodbury was prominent, as most towns, and was shown to have a well-meaning, caring society. Following the outbreak the walls of Woodbury were established to keep out the undead and possible hostiles that may come. Post-Apocalypse As Philip established his role as the leader of the town, the public showed much praise towards him and saw him as a keen leader. Unbeknownst to them, Philip held a much darker secret. Over the course of the outbreak, The Governor would carry out orders that would be establish his hold as the leader of Woodbury. The townsfolk were never the wiser about his actions. When Glenn and Maggie were captured, no one besides The Governor and his men knew of their arrival. So when Rick, Oscar, Daryl, and Michonne came to rescue the two, the people of Woodbury were told by The Governor that they were a militant, hostile force bent on destroying what they have accomplished. This was further pushed after the capture of Daryl, and with Merle as his brother and seen as a liability, The Governor pronounced him a spy and attempted for them to fight to the death, backed by the people. The duo were saved though as Rick and Maggie returned to rescue them before The Governor ordered his men to kill both Daryl and Merle after the two would not fight each other. Having lost both his undead daughter and his eye after a struggle with Michonne, Philip Was hailed by the town as being a victim by the "crazed" assailants. The people of the town, willful and able, then signed up for the small army so as to get back at Rick's group. Soon after, The Governor launched an attack on the prison, killing Axel and crashing a walker-filled bread truck through the main gate. An unnamed Woodbury soldier was killed. While the Governor's attack was meant to show the prison group that he meant business, it was nothing more than a tactical victory for him. Days later, Andrea brokered a meeting between Rick and Philip. After talking for some time, Philip demanded Michonne in exchange for a cease in hostilities, but The Governor would not keep his word either way and planned to kill whoever arrived at their next meeting, and save Michonne so he could torture her. The Governor's plans were thwarted when Merle led multiple walkers to the meeting site. Merle used a scoped M4A1 to kill several members of the Woodbury Army - including Allen's son Ben - before he was surprised by a walker, alerting the others to his presence. He was then beaten down before the Governor shot him in the heart, leaving him to reanimate. The next day, The Governor carried out his attack. The army rushed into the seemingly abandoned prison and were soon trapped by walkers, released by traps set up by Rick and his people. The army fled the scene and lost only a single soldier after he ran off away from the group. The Governor, furious by how the people cowered away from the fight and how they were bested stopped his convoy and ordered the group back to the prison to finish the fight. Some of them - including Allen, who wanted revenge for his son - wanted to go back, but others - including Karen - refused to return to the prison. The Governor, in his rage, showed all of his people who he really was by gunning them down except for Martinez, Shumpert, and Karen, who hid under a corpse. The remaining three left the area but did not return to Woodbury. Karen was later found by Rick, Michonne and Daryl, who then went to Woodbury and brought all of its remaining inhabitants back to the prison. Woodbury was abandoned and then burned down by the Governor, who was left to his own devices. Members *The Governor (Leader) *Merle Dixon (Former Lieutenant) *Caesar Martinez (Lieutenant) *Shumpert *Tim *Crowley *Woodbury Guard 1 *Woodbury Guard 2 *Woodbury Guard 3 *Woodbury Guard 4 *Woodbury Guard 5 *Mean Guard *Woodbury Resident 3 *Woodbury Resident 5 *Woodbury Resident 7 *Woodbury Resident 8 *Woodbury Resident 9 *Woodbury Resident 10 *Guard Tower Soldier *Haley *Warren *Bob Adams *Eisenberg *Pete *Eric *Karen (Formerly) *Paul *Gargulio *Noah *Jody *Allen *Ben *Tyreese (Formerly) *Sasha (Formerly) *Thirty other unnamed members. Killed Victims *Sean (Zombified) *Franklin (Before Reanimation) *Six U.S. Military soldiers *Wilson *Brady *Lieutenant Welles *Oscar *Tim (Before Reanimation) *Crowley (Before Reanimation) *Gargulio *Warren (Presumed Before Reanimation) *Haley (Presumed Before Reanimation) *Axel *Merle Dixon *Paul *Woodbury Resident 3 *Woodbury Resident 5 *Woodbury Resident 7 *Woodbury Resident 8 *Woodbury Resident 9 *Woodbury Resident 10 *Allen *Andrea (Caused) *Milton Mamet *22 unnamed Woodbury soldiers. *Numerous counts of people and zombies. Deaths *Crowley *Tim *Gargulio *Warren *Haley *Bob Adams *Eisenberg *Ben *Allen *Paul *Noah *Jody *Woodbury Guard 1 *Woodbury Guard 2 *Woodbury Guard 3 *Woodbury Guard 4 *Woodbury Guard 5 *Woodbury Resident 3 *Woodbury Resident 5 *Woodbury Resident 7 *Woodbury Resident 8 *Woodbury Resident 9 *Woodbury Resident 10 *22 Woodbury Soldiers in "Welcome to the Tombs" *Guard Tower Soldier in "Home" File:Woodbury guard tower soldier (Home).png *Five unnamed soldiers were killed by Rick's group in "Made to Suffer." :*Note: Bob Adams and Eisenberg are unseen characters, and may be any of the following: File:Guard 3 (Made to Suffer).png File:Guard 4 (Made to Suffer).jpg File:Guard 5 (Made to Suffer).png File:Guard 6 (Made to Suffer).png File:Guard 7 (Made to Suffer).png *Seven unnamed soldiers were killed by Merle in "This Sorrowful Life" File:Guard 1 (This Sorrowful Life).png File:Guard 2 (This Sorrowful Life).png File:Guard 5 (This Sorrowful Life).png File:Guard 6 (This Sorrowful Life).jpg File:Extra2 (Prey).png File:Woodbury Guard Shot TSL.PNG File:Placeholder_other.png|Unseen death Gallery To Be Added Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Groups